Sonic Finds Amy
by Fredaaa
Summary: So i wanted to make a sonic the hedgehog fan fiction with chapters and stuff... soooo yeah
1. Chapter 1: King Kong

Sonic Finds Amy

Chapter 1: God Zilla

One day, sonic was staring at the clouds not paying attention to anything, then tails runs up to tell sonic some important news "SONIC!" screamed Tails "A ROBOTNIC IS DISTROYING THE CITY!" " What?! I have to go stop him!" said sonic jumping to his feet "HERE ILL FLY YOU OVER THERE!" insisting (but still screaming) tails, Sonic facepalmed, "you do know im the fastest hedgehog alive right?" "I KNAOW BHAT I NEAD U TO GUEAT THARE!" said Tails slurring over his words, "AND ALSO HE IS ON THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" "Wait, We live in New York?" questioned sonic, "well what ever! ill go and stop eggman and foil his plans!... like tin foil... that has been chrumbled into a ball... of tin foil" says sonic running off to go and save the day "And i'll get into my plane and try to help! i've installed mini guns onto the wings of my ship!" shouted tails to sonic who is already of to defeat robotnic at his evil plans! once sonic got there he faced the most terrifing thing he has ever seen. a giant robot ape at the top of the empire state building, roaring his ass off, "what the fuck! w- w- what did eggman create?" questioned sonic as robotnic ran up beside him huffing and puffing, "he's *huff* not suppost *puff* to be doing that! *Wheese*" exclaimed robotnic "he was *cough* suppost to help me create machines to distroy you! but I guess the needle filled with smart growth didn't work!" showing sonic the bloody needle that went into the huge chimp, "No wonder hes huge! you used Muscle Growth you egg headed retart!" yelled sonic, "isnt a brain a muscle?" questioned robotnic while tails trys to gun down the gigantic beast. "DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled tails "oh shit! i forgot all about tails! hes probibley trying to kill that stupid monkey!" sonic said panicing, "its aculay a ape" said robotnic "No one cares! i have to help my friend!" exclaimed sonic chargeing up his super speed to start running up the ginormus building, sonic was done charging his super speed and rocketed up the wall of the state's building, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GOING ONTO EGGMAN'S SIDE!" yelled sonic about to punch the huge ape in the scrotum, but right before he could do that he had to tie his shoe lace but since he had to keep his forward momentum he ended up tripping over it making his head go 38 MPH into the giant apes balls.


	2. Chapter 2: Knuckles to Knuckles

Sonic Finds Amy

Chapter 2: Knuckles to Knuckles

Sonics head was stuck inside the the humongas apes balls "AAAUUUHHGGG! OOH! OOH! AHHH AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the beast. Tails was still shooting at the ape and one bullet went stray and shot near were sonic was "Hawg Whaugs Whar Ur Shutin" Said sonic being muffled by the adult monkeys balls "whoops! Sorry sonic!" excused tails "Hey by the way Where is knuckles?" "Hwaug Thah fug shoulb by knaow" said sonic pulling himself out of the apes balls "HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughed knuckles shown in a bar drinking a pie'nt of beer "You Guys are the best! You know that!" spurting knuckles, drunk, wasted more like, Around a bunch of teens around the age of 18 to 19, "He, umm dude can you leave us alone? we are just trying to enjoy a nice cold brew!" questioned one of the older looking teens, "Shut... the... fuck... up... You ... Di-" rudely saying knuckles about to vomit, knuckles runs to the bathroom to throw up. Once he gets to the toilet he speiws a stream of Green Globs of goop filled with brown streaks of alcahole. "HOLY SHI- BLAHHG!" screamed knuckles spewing, *Knock Knock Knock* (If reading knock on your table for more of a effect) "Hello?! Are you ok sir?" Said the bartender "Im Fin- BLEAHHG!" Exclaimed (but still barfing) knuckles. 3 minutes later knuckles walked out of the bathroom and said "Man! i could really go for a drink!" knuckles pulls out his wallet and sees that he does not have any more money, "Shit!" Knuckles said as he ran out the door. Back with Sonic and tails "Taiuls! Haulgp Mahg" asked sonic still stuck in the apes ballsack, "OK!" exclaimed tails as he grabs sonics foot while still flying "HERE WE GO!" finaly sonic came out of the jugular of the ginormus ape, "Ahhhg!" yelled the beast as the beast grabbed his balls and fell to the city floor, "Finaly! i thought that bitch would never fall!" said sonic, "At least he did." noted tails.


End file.
